Love Letters
by love2loveu38 R5Family
Summary: This is based when Brenda leaves for London and Dylan is fighting his feelings for the woman that holes the key to his heart and soul. And Brenda staying in London to finish the rest of her college years, but about 3 years later she comes backs home.


**Am trying something new with my to favorite Beverly Hills 90210 couple Brenda Walsh and Dylan McKay .I don't own any of the names I give credit to the writers and producers .**

**Love Letters between Brenda Walsh and Dylan McKay!**

**This is based when Brenda leaves for London and Dylan is fighting his feelings for the woman that holes the key to his heart and soul. And Brenda staying in London to finish the rest of her college years, but about 18 years later she comes backs home. What will everyone do when they found out she backs and didn't say anything to anyone!**

_Dear Dylan,_

_The first day of classes where long and tiring and I am missing home and wishing we had time to figure out why we couldn't make our relationship to work out and that you fault you needed to cheat on me with Kelly and instead of telling me the truth you lied to me for months . But I know that it's late there and I have early day so I hope that I hear from you soon._

_Love always _

_Brenda_

When Dylan got home and sat down and at the table and was going through his mail and saw a letter from Brenda and so he opened it and was reading it and the letter put tears in his eyes so he opened his notebook and started to write Brenda Back when he heard a knock on the door and when he opened the door Kelly was standing there .Hey Dylan how are you doing? Kelly asked. Hey Kelly am doing alright so I see you were at Washington with Brandon it didn't take you long to run to him now did it.

Dylan asked. Look Dylan I don't want to fight with you so yes me and Brandon where together and am finally happy I just wanted to come by and tell you my self so that you wouldn't hear it from someone else. Kelly stated.

Well thank you Kelly but I really don't care right now and I am a little busy so if you don't mind can we talk later. Dylan began to write his letter

_Dear Bren,_

_I am not really sure where to start because there is so much that I need to say to you. I know what I did to you was painful to you and I know that I have hurt you and I know that you truly don't forgive me for that and I don't blame you for that. Why I didn't tell you that I was cheating on you with Kelly was because when you left the first time for Paris with Donna I knew than that when you came back things would not be the same because we were fighting and it fault like we were trying to push each other away and I was young and wasn't really ready to tie myself down to one woman than and I know that it was wrong for me to be with you and seeing Kelly behind your back I wasn't sure how to tell you that I was falling for Kelly during the summer and that I know that I wanted a chance to be with her. Bren I know that when you came over before you left and we made love and you told me that you still loved me and always will. I will let you go for now and wait to hear from you again and Bren I love you please remember that._

_Love always _

_Dylan_

"Brenda" Hey Mike what you doing? Is good Mike what's up Brenda asked. Well I went down and got our mail and I brought yours as well said Mike. Thank you Mike I haven't had time to check in the last couple of days Brenda stated. Well am off to my next class I will talk to you later having a good rest of the day Brenda said. You too Brenda Mike said. When Brenda's last class was done she started walking back to her apartment and unlocked the door and put all her books down and she felt her phone ring Hello. Hey Bren how are you doing Brandon said. Hi Bran am doing really well just got in from class, How are you doing Brenda asked. I am doing alright just got in myself and I was wondering how you were doing since none of us has heard from you and Donna asked me the other day if I have heard from you and I told her I was going to give you a call today because we were worried about you Bren . Brandon Said. Bran is really alright just been tired and busy and is sorry if I worried any of you guys. Brenda stated. Bren what is really wrong with you because you know that you can't lie to me I can hear it in your voice that something is wrong with you Bren I just wish you would tell me what it is . Brandon Stated. Honestly Bran a lot is on my mind while you were in Washington I went and seen Dylan and things we're not all that good when I left because he said he wanted to talk to me and when I get there he just seem like he was lying to me about something that he said will not be the same between us and when I  
asked him about it he just wouldn't tell me and so I wasn't going to leave early but I couldn't handle it know more so I left early Brenda stated. Bren I know something was wrong because when I got home from Washington Dylan had come by to see me and found out that me and Kelly were together and I knew that was the only reason why he was coming by to see me he acted like he need someone to talk to but didn't come out and say anything. Brandon said. I don't know Brandon ,So you and Kelly that is good Bran I am happy for you and I hope that she has changed for the better and won't hurt you like she has done to others in the past, But anyone care change if they want to. Brenda said. Well Bren that is true about that but I will be careful and I will let you go because I know its late there and you need to eat and study and get some sleep I love you and miss you sis Brandon said.. I love you too Bran and miss you as well say hello to everyone and tell mom and dad I love them and talk to you all soon Brenda said. Night sis. Night Brandon.

**Brenda started looking through her mail and saw a letter from Dylan in there and she opened it and started reading it when her roommate came in.**

Hey Brenda what is wrong you look pissed off right now Said Lynn. I am pissed because my ex-boyfriend I was telling you about just told me something that I never even knew and right now all I want to do is go out and get some drinks and get something to eat would you like to come with me it's my treat tonight Brenda asked. Hell ya that sounds great let's go Lynn said.

"Donna" where you at asked Kelly .I am in my room what is wrong Kelly Donna yells at her. I need to talk to you can you come to the living room Kelly asked. Okay am here what is wrong Donna asked. Have you heard from Brenda at all in the last couple of months Kelly I haven't heard from her why Donna asked? I don't know I just feel like something is really wrong with her if no one has heard from her since she left Kelly stated. I will ask Brandon later and see if he has heard from her Kelly said.

So Brenda what did Dylan say to you in that letter to get you so mad at him I mean we have been on tour for months. Well he said that he knew when I left for Paris with my friend Donna that when we got back that I would not be with him long because he had feelings for Kelly my ex best friend Brenda said.

Wow Bren that is so wrong for someone to do to someone and I would be pissed off as well so what you going to do about it Lynn said. I am not really sure but am heading home to see my family I just don't know how everyone is going to act when they see that am back Brenda said. Yea I have idea I need a vacation why don't we both go this weekend and stay a while Lynn said. That sounds like a plan I will look up the plane tickets when we get back to the house Brenda said.

Hey Dylan Brandon said Hey B: how you have been doing Dylan said. Is doing well me just getting ready to head to the beach for some rest Brandon said. That sounds like a good idea I think am heading to Mexico this weekend you want to come with Dylan asked. Yea that sounds even better Dylan thank you Brandon said. Hey D: have you heard from Bren at all by chance Brandon asked. No I haven't I was going to ask you the same question I just hope that she is alright I know she is pissed at me because the last letter I sent her was four months ago Dylan said. Yea I know about that I called her to see how she was and she was pissed at you D am not sure what you said but she wouldn't tell me I am hoping to hear from her soon and hopes she comes home for Thanksgiving next week Brandon said. That's right is your mom making her turkey this year Dylan asked. Yes she is you still coming Dylan Brandon asked. Yes am still coming am a sucker for her food B Dylan said.

"Lynn" Are you ready to head to the airport our flight is at 9am Brenda said. Yea am ready just got done packing I can't wait to try some of your mom's turkey you been telling me about Lynn said. Well am calling Brandon now to make sure he knows what time to be at the airport to pick us up at so hold on a second Brenda said. Hi Brandon it's your sister Brenda said. I know I have missed you what time is your flight do in Brandon asked. Well we leave London at 9am so we should arrive at the airport at 7pm Brenda said. Great sis I will see you there and before you ask I haven't told anyone you were coming home Brandon said. Good Bran and I will be having my friend Lynn with me as well so there will be two more people to eat Brenda said. Okay well I know you are on the way out to the airport I will see you at 7pm be careful and I love you Brandon said. I will be careful and love you to.

Brandon where are you going at this time of the even thing everyone is going to be here soon son Cindy Said. Mom I told you I had to do something before the dinner I will be back before the turkey is cut Brandon said. Okay son be careful see you soon Cindy Said. Where is our son off to now Cindy Jim asked?

You know Brandon Jim there is no telling what he is up to but he said he would be back before the turkey is cut Cindy said.

"Brenda" Brenda Brandon said yelling running to her. Oh my god Brandon you look great Brenda said. Wow Brenda London does look good on you I have missed you so many sis Brandon said. Brandon I want you to meet my friend Lynn Brenda said. It's nice to meet you Brandon Lynn said. It is nice to meet you as well Brandon said. Well lady's let's get out of here everyone is waiting at the house to start eating and if I know mom and dad they will be calling me to see where am at Brandon said. And speaking of them that is mom calling now so not a word so she won't know Brandon said. Hi mom on my way now Brandon said. Okay son it's just that everyone is here and wondering where you are at and why you left on thanksgiving Cindy said. Alright mom I will be there in 20 minutes Brandon said.

Cindy where is Brandon at Jim said with everyone looking at him. He said he is 20 minutes out and he will be here Cindy said.

They walked to the front door and walked in everyone was in the kitchen. Mom Dad everyone can you all come out here a minute please Brandon said. Okay we are coming. Bren you ready for this Brandon asked. Ready as I ever will be Brenda said. **Oh my God "Brenda"** you are here god I have missed you honey Cindy and Jim said .Happy Thanksgiving mom and dad this is Lynn my friend from school Brenda said. It's nice to meet you Lynn both Jim and Cindy said. Did I hear someone say that Brenda is home Steve and David and Kelly and Dylan and Donna and Andrea said. Hi everyone I want you all to meet Lynn she is my friend from school Brenda said. It's nice to meet you Lynn everyone said. Hi Lynn said.

Well let's all go eat and we can catch up with Brenda after we eat Cindy said. Well Happy Thanksgiving everyone and am glad that all my kids are here to enjoy it with us and with our guest as well Cindy and Jim said. Thanks mom everyone said with a laugh in there voice.

So Bren London sure does look good on you Steve and David and Dylan said. Thank you yes it does look good on me and I am glad that I could get home for the holidays this year Brenda said. So Bren how long is you here for Jim asked. Well me and Lynn head back in two days we are going on tour Monday to Paris and Europe for the next few weeks and after that we don't know Brenda said. Wow honey that is so great what play are you all doing Cindy asked. We are doing Grease both Brenda and Lynn said. That is wonderful girls. Not to be rude everyone but I and Lynn need to get some rest we still have jag lag and need a shower and sleep Brenda said. Okay Cindy said. Bren do you want some help with the bags Brandon asked. Yes that would be great Brenda said. All the guys went out to Brandon's car and got the ladies bags and brought them upstairs. Thanks guys Brenda and Lynn said. Your welcome ladies the guys said. Donna Kelly and Andrea I will call you guys when I get up in the morning Brenda said. Group hug Donna yelled. All the ladies came up and hugged both Brenda and Lynn as they were hugging the guys all said awww how sweet and laughed.

Is heading out to everyone Dylan said? And Cindy and Jim thanks for dinner it was great Dylan said. Your welcome son drive safe Jim and Cindy said. Am out B: talk to you later Dylan said .I will walk you out D: I just can't believe how good your sister looks Brandon Dylan said. I know Dylan she does look good I am just sorry she didn't talk to you much tonight Brandon said. I am going to call here later I know that she is tired Dylan said. Alright Dylan drives safe and talks to you later.

Brandon why didn't you tell us that Brenda was coming to Thanksgiving son Cindy and Jim asked. Mom and dad Bren told me not to say anything because she wanted to surprise you both Brandon said. Am glad she got to come this year and I cannot believe how good she looks Cindy said. I know mom she does look great Brandon said. Well am heading to bed I will talk to you guys in the morning love you both Brandon said. We love you to son both Jim and Cindy said.

Brenda woke up to her phone ringing. Hello Bren did I wake you Dylan asked. What time is it Brenda asked? Its 11:30are Dylan said. Wow I did sleep in so what can I do for yea Dylan Brenda asked. I was wondering if you would like to get something to eat before you head back to the airport this even thing Dylan asked. I don't know Dylan I have Lynn with me and I don't want to leave her by herself in a new place Brenda said. She can come with us Dylan said. Hold on let me ask her Brenda said .Lynn you want to go eat out with Dylan and me before we head back to the airport Brenda asked. Sure Brenda that would be great is trying to pack up my stuff Lynn said. Okay Dylan we are in thank you Brenda said. Okay I will see you about 6pm Dylan said. Okay see you than.

Mom can you make me some to go bags so we have some good food for the plane ride back to London Brenda asked. Yes honey I will make sure you two ladies have some snacks for your trip back Cindy said. Thanks mom and have you seen Brandon anywhere Brenda asked. Yes he said to have you call him when you two got up Cindy said. Okay mom I will call him and see if the gang wants to go eat at the peach pit before we leave Brenda said.

Hi Bran I was wondering if you want to get the gang together and go eat at the peach pit before we leave tonight Brenda asked. Yes Bren I was going to asked that because Donna and David and Steve and Andrea and Kelly wanted to eat lunch with you two before you left Brandon said. Okay that sounds great because Dylan is taking me and Lynn out to dinner than bring us to the airport after that Brenda said. That sounds like you two have a busy rest of the day Brandon said. Okay am going to get ready we will meet you all at the peach pit.

Dylan got a pad of paper out and started to write Brenda a letter he could slip into her handbag without her knowing it.

_Dear My Bren_

_Brenda seeing you over thanksgiving holiday was so great I never knew how much I missed you until I saw you. I really wish we could have had time to talk because I know that you looked pissed at me and I know why as well Bren. I just need you Bren and I love you I never stopped loving you Bren I just wish you would let me try to make it up to you and let us try to work things out because Brenda I know that you are my soul mate and my one true love and I want you back and I want you for the rest of my life Brenda. Brenda I hope in time you can call me and we can work this out because I want to marry you Brenda someday. Please call me when you get back to London so we can talk. I love you Brenda Walsh!_

_Love always Dylan_

Hi everyone both Brenda and Lynn as they sat down at the tables with the rest of the gang. Brenda I wish you were not leaving again because am going to miss you Donna said. I know Donna but I will come home soon again and we can still email and text and call one another Brenda said. I know Bren but it's not the same Donna said. So Lynn did you have fun these last few days Steve asked. Yes I had fun it was nice to meet all of you guys Lynn said. It was nice meeting you as well Lynn said. Brenda this visit was to short Kelly said. I know it was Kelly but like I said before you all have my contact information and I may not answer right away because we will be on tour but I will try to answer everyone one I can Brenda said. Well guys we need to head back to the house and finish getting the stuff packed up so I say let's get a group hug Brenda said. And they all stand up and came in with a group hug and crying. I love you all and I am going to miss you Brenda said. We are going to miss you to Brenda and we love you to they all said.

Mom we are fixing to head to dinner with Dylan and to the airport so I wanted to come in and give you a hug Brenda said. Jim and Cindy both got up and walked to their daughter and gave her a big hug and kiss and gave Lynn one as well both said it was nice to meet you Lynn and hope that you had a good time and hope to see you soon. Thank you for letting me join your family for the holidays Lynn said. Your welcome Lynn Cindy and Jim said. Mom where is Brandon I know he was going to be here before we leave Brenda said. Before Cindy could answer Brandon said am right here Bren you think I was going to let you leave without me saying goodbye and giving you a hug Brandon said. I am going to miss you Brandon she whispered in his ear. I am going to miss you to Bren just remember that am here for you if you need me and call me and email so I know how you are doing and I love you very much Brandon said. I love you to Brandon Brenda said. Lynn it was nice meeting you and I hope we can see you again soon take care of my sister and take care of each other Brandon said. Thank you Brandon and yes we both take care of each other.

Brenda Dylan is here honey Jim said. Okay dad we are getting our bags now so bring them down Brenda said. So Dylan where you taking the ladies to dinner Jim asked. I was thinking that new Chinese place over by the airport Dylan said. Those sounds like fun and please take care of the girls especial Brenda Jim said. I will Jim and I will call you when I have drop them at the airport and make sure they make it on their plane before I leave Dylan said. Thanks Dylan Jim said.

Both Ladies got to the bottom of the stairs and Brandon and Dylan both got there bags to his car and put them in the trunk of his car. Well Bren this is it I will miss you and be safe and that goes for you to Lynn Brandon said.

So Dylan where are we going for dinner tonight both girls asked. I am taking you to the new Chinese place by the airport than after that I can get you all to your flight Dylan said. That sounds great Dylan both girls said.

Dylan thank you for dinner Lynn said. Your welcome Lynn it was nice to meet you Dylan said. Brenda is going to the rest room before we get on the plane I will be right back Lynn said. Dylan thanks for dinner it was nice of you Brenda said. Your welcome Bren Dylan said. Look Brenda I want you to have this but please don't read it or open it until you get back to London Dylan said. Dylan what is it Brenda asked. You will see when you open it Bren and one more thing Bren I love you and always will and he leaned in to give her a hug and kissed you her lips. Dylan I miss you and I love you to and that won't ever change when I get back from tour I will call you because I think we should talk because I do want you in my life Dylan they hugged and both leaned in for a kiss good bye. Flight 233 is now boarding. That's us Brenda Lynn said. It was nice meeting you again Dylan she gave him a hug and walked to the gate. Same here Lynn take care of my Brenda Dylan said. I will Lynn yelled back. Well Dylan please be safe and let me know that you got home safe and tell my family you saw me board the plane. I love you Dylan Brenda said. I will text you when I get home and I will tell your family you got on the plane safe. And I love you too Bren more than you will ever know. Dylan watched both girls walk down the hall to their plane.


End file.
